Most Precious Possession
by amnaangel12
Summary: "He's my most precious possession. This may sound strange but he's worth more to me than all of the gold in Gringotts." Just a one shot that was inspired by a headcanon. Teddy/Victoire. Please R&R


**I READ A TUMBLR HEADCANON AND WAS INSPIRED TO WRITE THIS.**

 **DISCLAIMER – DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. THEY ALL BELONG TO QUEEN J.K ROWLING**

 **A/N – TEDDY AND VICTOIRE ARE THE SAME AGE AND ANDROMEDA DIED WHEN TEDDY WAS 6 YEARS OLD (A FEW MONTHS BEFORE JAMES WAS BORN) SO HE LIVES WITH THE POTTERS**

 **TIME – THE SUMMER AFTER TEDDY AND VICTOIRE'S 5** **TH** **YEAR**

 **SETTING – 12 GRIMMAULD PLACE**

 **EXTRA INFORMATION – TEDDY AND VICTOIRE STARTED DATING 5 MONTHS AGO**

"So, Teddy what exactly is it that you're looking for?" Victoire asked the 15 year old metamorphmagus, who was rummaging through the drawers of his desk.

"I'm trying to find my deck of muggle cards. Harry taught me how to do this really cool shuffle and I want to show Hermione but I seem to have misplaced them. Only I could have sworn that I kept them n here," Teddy replied as he closed the drawer he was looking in.

"Well you're always losing things. I'll help you look, it would be a lot quicker if we both searched for them," the young 1/8 veela said as she made her way towards her boyfriend's bedside table. She opened the drawer and then said, "See! I found them – Teddy?"

"Yes, Victoire."

"What's this?"

She held up a stuffed animal, about the size of her hand that took the form of a wolf cub. It looked old and a bit worn out.

"That's … that's Cubby"

"Cubby?"

"Yeah, Cubby. Because it's a wolf cub, get it?" Victoire just looked at him "Alright I'll admit it, I wasn't the most creative toddler when it comes with names."

"Well I'm not going to argue that. You know, I never really took you for a stuffed animal person." She said looking at the stuffed animal in her hand

"Yeah, I don't really seem the type do I?" he said, a small smile playing on his lips. Victoire sat down on his neatly made bed and offered Cubby to him; he accepted and sat down next to her with his elbows on his knees, holding Cubby out in front of him.

"Well, to be honest, Cubby here is my oldest and dearest friend," even though his eyes were locked onto the stuffed animal, he knew that Victoire had an inquisitive look on her face so he continued, " My dad bought Cubby for me a few days before he and my mum … well … a few days before they, they died. He's the first and last thing ever given to me by them and I always thought of him as a kind of connection between us, almost as if they're here with me even though they're not. When I was younger, I would do everything with him: I always cuddled with him when went to bed, I told him everything, all of my secrets, he was in my pocket on my first train ride to Hogwarts and he even sat next to me in the 'time out corner' after grandmother caught me sneaking into the kitchen after my bedtime when I was 6." He brought Cubby to his heart and closed his eyes, "He's my most precious possession. This may sound strange but he's worth more to me than all of the gold in Gringotts."

Victoire just looked at him not knowing what to do or say since Teddy wasn't exactly known for talking about himself. He was the type of person that would keep his emotions and feelings to himself; he was always ready to comfort other people but would hardly ever seek it. It was really no wonder he was chosen to be prefect for Hufflepuff as he was so approachable , always calm and mild mannered, yet he was so secretive and evasive when it came to topics concerning himself and wouldn't open up to anyone, no matter how close or trusted they are. The only person who knows who Teddy Lupin truly is is Harry, well, Harry and Cubby.

"Vic? Vic? Are you okay?"

Victoire was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Teddy's voice and sound of the drawer of the bedside table shutting, indicating that the stuffed wolf was placed back into his former home.

"Yeah, Teddy, I was just … thinking."

"Really? About what?"

"You," she said simply. The blue-haired teen looked at her curiously.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You know, you're a very interesting person Mr Lupin." She said, smirking slightly and leaning forwards towards Teddy.

"Is that so? Care to explain why, Miss Weasley?" He said, smirking slightly as well and leaning forwards so that his and her noses were mere millimetres apart.

"Oh, I'd be more than happy to." They both closed their eyes, leaning closer and closer and closer –

BANG!

Teddy's bedroom door slammed open and hit the wall, causing the pair to jump apart and look at the doorway. Standing in front of them was a very annoyed Louis Weasley.

"Guys! You've been in here forEVER! Aunt Hermione wants us to play this game called 'Pictionary' but we can't start without you."

"Alright, alright we're coming." Victoire said, glaring at her younger brother as she was more than a little annoyed at him for barging in on them. Teddy picked up his deck of cards and stood up then he held his hand out to Victoire to help her up. The three of them made their way downstairs; Teddy and Victoire were walking hand in hand.

THE END

 **A/N – I just realised halfway writing this that Harry, Teddy and Cubby have similar names : 1** **st** **letter: consonant**

 **2** **nd** **letter: vowel**

 **3** **rd** **and 4** **th** **letter: double letter**

 **5** **th** **letter: y**

 **I did not do this on purpose, I swear.**

 **Also Harry and Teddy's middle names are their father's names**


End file.
